Pertemuan
by Togane Shiro
Summary: Setahun setelah kematian Minato. Aigis ternyata masih belum dapat berjalan maju. Tapi, seorang anak yang ia temui di tempat pemakaman Minato mengubah semua...


**Pertemuan**

_Even though I__'ve decided to look only to the future..._

_But I couldn't prevent myself__ from looking back to the past... could I?_

Seorang perempuan yang mengenakan seragam Gekkoukan sedang duduk di sebuah kursi kecil yang bersandar pada jendela yang ukurannya agak besar. Dia melihat ke arah kirinya ―di mana terletak sebuah pot bunga, kunci, dan kalender di atas meja kecil― dan mengambil kalender itu.

"... Ya... Aku masih ingat dengan jelas... Tepat setahun yang lalu, pada tanggal yang sama, kau tertidur di pangkuanku. Aku membiarkanmu tidur karena kukira kau hanya kelelahan atas apa yang telah kita semua alami sebelumnya. Tapi, tak pernah kusangka itu akan menjadi terakhir kalinya matamu terbuka dan berbicara denganku. A-Aku..." gadis itu mulai menangis, dia meletakkan kalender yang tadi dia pegang ke tempat semula. Dia mengusap air matanya dan memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

"Aigis~!" teriak seorang perempuan dari pintu ruangan itu. Gadis yang dipanggil Aigis itu segera membukakan pintu untuk orang yang sedang berdiri di luar itu. Tampak seorang gadis dengan sweater pink sedang membawa sebuah kantong plastik yang berisi seikat bunga yang masih segar.

"Kau sudah siap, Aigis? Mitsuru-senpai dan yang lain sedang menunggu di bawah," ujar gadis berambut coklat susu itu.

"Ya, aku sudah siap, Yukari-san. Ayo berangkat," Aigis mengangguk dan berbalik untuk mengambil kunci yang tadi diletakkannya di atas meja kecil dan mengunci pintu. Mereka berdua turun ke lantai bawah yang disambut 4 orang yang seumuran dengan mereka, seorang anak kecil, dan seekor anjing.

"Ayo berangkat! Kita tidak mau membuatnya menunggu!" teriak seorang lelaki bertopi baseball yang mereka panggil dengan Junpei ―kecuali Yukari yang terkadang memanggilnya Stupei― dengan semangatnya sambil meninjukan kepalan tangannya ke udara. Kedelapan orang itu ―termasuk seekor anjing― pun berjalan bersama dan berbincang-bincang mengenai berbagai hal. Aigis lebih sering melamun daripada ikut dalam perbincangan itu. Mereka telah sampai di tempat tujuan mereka dari awal.

Ya, sebuah pemakaman.

Hanya sebuah pemakaman biasa yang penuh dengan batu-batu nisan. Yang terdapat beberapa orang yang sedang berdoa, mendoakan orang yang telah meninggalkan mereka. Tidak ada yang spesial. Tidak ada yang khusus. Tapi, di antara ratusan tubuh yang sedang terbaring di bawah tanah yang sedang mereka injak, ada seseorang yang sangat spesial bagi mereka. Di bawah sana, terbaring tubuh pemimpin mereka. Seorang pemimpin yang sangat mereka kagumi dan cintai. Seorang pemimpin yang sebenarnya telah menjadi lebih dari hanya seorang pemimpin, tapi seorang sahabat. Sahabat yang sangat baik dan mengerti mereka.

Minato Arisato.

Saat mereka sedang berjalan menuju salah satu batu nisan itu. Ada sebuah kata ―atau lebih tepatnya, sebuah nama― yang disebutkan oleh pria tampan berambut abu bernama Akihiko Sanada yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Hey... Siapa anak itu..? ... Yang berdiri di depan makam Minato?" Akihiko menunjuk ke arah salah satu makam yang berada tidak jauh dari mereka. Mereka semua pun melihat ke arah yang ditunjuknya.

Ada seorang anak kecil. Membawa ransel biru keabuan polos dengan garis horizontal berwarna biru tua di tengahnya. Anak yang berumur sekitar 8 tahun yang memiliki rambut biru tua dengan kemeja putih berkerah biru dan celana selutut berwarna abu. Anak itu sedang berlutut di depan batu nisan yang bertuliskan 'Minato Arisato'.

"Eh? Apa mungkin dia kenalan Minato-san?" tanya seorang anak berumur 11 tahun yang terlihat dewasa ―Ken Amada. Tidak ada yang menjawabnya, mereka hanya menghampiri anak yang mereka perhatikan dari tadi. Saat mereka sudah berada di belakang anak itu, dia menoleh ke arah mereka sebelum mereka sempat menyapanya, mungkin dikarenakan oleh bayangan dari tubuh mereka.

Anak itu menoleh dan memperlihatkan wajahnya yang hampir tanpa ekspresi itu. Poni panjangnya menutupi mata sebelah kanannya tapi tetap menampakkan iris abu di sebelah kirinya. Ekspresi para anggota SEES itu berubah menjadi terkejut. Tak pernah terpikirkan di benak satupun dari mereka bahwa mereka akan melihat wajah itu lagi setelah terakhir kalinya melihat di Desert of Doors.

_Now that I__'ve seen that face again..._

_My__ will to face only to the future now broken to pieces..._

Anak lelaki yang memiliki wajah milik Minato itu pun berdiri dan menghadap mereka, membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan meninggalkan mereka. "T-Tunggu!" teriak Aigis. Anak itu menghentikan langkahnya kemudian menoleh, "Ya?"

"Apa hubunganmu dengan Minato-san dan... siapa kamu?" tanya Aigis dengan penuh ketidakpastian. Dia menggigit bibir bawahnya, merasa tidak tenang.

Anak itu terseyum ―senyuman yang sama dengan milik pemimpin mereka, senyuman yang mereka rindukan―, "Namaku Minato... Minato Arisato..." semua membelalakkan mata dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja didengar mereka.

"Tunggu dulu... Namamu Minato Arisato? Darimana kau berasal?" gadis berambut hijau lumut ―Fuuka Yamagishi― mengernyitkan alisnya.

"Entahlah... Aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Yang kutahu hanya aku tiba-tiba berada di sini. Aku tanpa sengaja membaca namaku di batu nisan itu. Jadi, kuputuskan untuk mendoakan orang yang memiliki nama yang sama denganku itu," jawab anak bernama Minato itu. Dia berjongkok dan memainkan batu kerikil yang ada di dekatnya itu kemudian menoleh pada mereka, "Apa dia... orang yang berharga bagi kalian?" tanya bocah itu.

Semua terdiam dan menunduk, menunjukkan wajah sedih. "... Ya... Dia sangat berharga bagi kami..." jawab Yukari yang diikuti gonggongan dari seekor anjing yang daritadi mengikuti mereka, Koromaru.

"Dia adalah... orang yang sangat kuat dan berani. Kami tidak akan berdiri di sini jika tidak ada dia..." tambah seorang gadis elegan dengan rambut berwarna merah.

Minato tersenyum lagi, "Kalau begitu, aku yakin dia akan senang kalian semua mengunjunginya." Dia berdiri kemudian berlari menjauhi mereka.

"Tunggu, Minato-san!" Aigis berusaha mengejarnya tapi lari anak itu sangatlah cepat sehingga ia kehilangan jejaknya... Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, anak itu menghilang...

Anggota SEES yang lain terpaku, tidak berkata apa-apa walau banyak sekali yang ingin mereka katakan. Sekali-kali ada yang membuka mulutnya sejenak, hendak mengatakan sepatah kata. Tapi, setelah beberapa detik menyadari kata itu tidak dapat keluar, dia pun menutup rapat bibirnya lagi.

Beberapa menit berlalu tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengeluarkan suara. Yang ada hanyalah suara obrolan kecil orang-orang yang berada di sana. Ken, yang menyadari tidak ada gunanya mereka terus berdiam diri tanpa melakukan apa-apa pun membuka mulut, "Uh... Kurasa sebaiknya kita lupakan hal barusan untuk sementara kemudian berdoa untuk Minato-san."

Yukari mengangguk dan meletakkan bunga yang dari tadi ada di genggamannya di depan batu nisan tersebut. Yang lain ikut berkumpul kemudian mereka berdoa untuk pemuda yang selalu membawa earphone kemana-mana itu. Mereka semua mengatupkan mata dan berbicara dalam hati mereka. Ya... mereka semua, kecuali android itu.

Fuuka yang menyadari bahwa Aigis masih belum berpindah dari tempatnya dari tadi pun menghampirinya dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Aigis-san... Apa kau baik-baik saja? Kau tidak ingin ikut berdoa untuk Minato-san?" tanya Fuuka.

Sang pemilik iris biru muda yang memancarkan kerinduan yang mendalam pun menutup matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas perlahan. Dia membuka matanya dan menghadapkan wajahnya ke gadis yang berada di sampingnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa..." katanya sambil tersenyum dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

Fuuka tersenyum lembut, kemudian kembali bergabung dengan yang lainnya. Aigis kembali menolehkan kepalanya ke arah anak itu menghilang, kemudian berbalik dan berdoa untuk kekasihnya yang telah meninggal.

_When I saw that boy walked away..._

_Suddenly__, all the memories of you appeared on my mind..._

Seminggu telah berlalu sejak pertemuan mereka dengan anak yang memiliki wajah Minato itu. Yukari menjadi khawatir dengan Aigis yang semakin sering melamun. Terkadang Yukari berbicara panjang lebar dan malah tidak didengarkan Aigis. Dan dia tahu... Alasan semua ini pasti karena, anak yang mereka temui minggu lalu, Minato.

"Aigis..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Aigis!"

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

"Aigis!"

Aigis pun terkejut dan menolehkan wajahnya ke Yukari yang dari tadi memenggilnya. "A-Ada apa, Yukari-san?" tanya Aigis tersendat.

Yukari mendesah dan memutar bola matanya. "Dari tadi aku memanggilmu, Aigis. Apa yang kau pikirkan?"

"Eh?" Aigis menundukkan kepalanya dan raut wajahnya berubah. Yukari yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah itu pun berdiri dari tempat emula ia duduk kemudian memandang luar jendela. "Kau memikirkannya, bukan? Jangan pikir aku tidak tahu," ujar Yukari.

Aigis menggigit bibir bawahnya dan mengangguk. Pikiran Aigis dipenuhi olehnya. Aigis tidak ingin terus melihat ke masa lalu sehingga lupa dengan masa sekarang lagi, itu mungkin akan memunculkan masalah baru seperti yang terjadi sebelumnya. Tapi, dia tidak masih tidak dapat melupakan kekasihnya itu. Aigis berdiri kemudian berjalan menuju meja belajar miliknya yang terletak di sudut ruangan. Ia mengangkat sebuah earphone silver dari meja tersebut.

"Aku tidak dapat melupakannya. Bahkan terkadang aku berpikir, kenapa aku tidak mengalah saja Yukari-san saat itu?" Aigis menempelkan earphone tersebut di telinganya. Mendengar alunan musik indah dari telinganya. Lagu-lagu inilah, yang selalu didengar Minato. "Tapi, kita tetap harus melihat ke depan... bukan? Dan menjalani hari-hari kita walau... tanpa dia."

Yukari tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Kau benar... Aigis."

Ruangan itu sepi, Yukari sedang duduk di depan cermin. Ia sedang merias wajahnya karena ia ada janji dengan temannya untuk keluar jalan-jalan hari ini. Sedangkan Aigis masih berbaring di kasur dengan earphone milik Minato masih menempel di kedua telinganya.

"Aku keluar dulu ya, Aigis! Sampai jumpa nanti malam!" Yukari melambaikan tangannya ke Aigis sambil tersenyum dan dibalas dengan hal yang sama dari Aigis. Setelah Yukari keluar dari ruangan tersebut, Aigis duduk dan melihat ke sekeliling. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

Aigis berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia menguncinya dan menyimpan kunci tersebut dalam kantong sakunya. Gadis android itu berjalan-jalan sendirian di sekitar Iwatodai Station. Saat ia melewati 'Octopia', lagi-lagi ia melihat sosok yang tak asing lagi baginya.

Minato Arisato ―kecil― sedang berdiri di depan 'Octopia', Minato memandang ke jalan dari tadi dan tidak heran raut wajahnya berubah saat melihat Aigis. Aigis menghampirinya, "Hey... Kau ingat aku?" tanya Aigis.

Anak itu hanya mengangguk. "Apa kau sibuk? Kalau tidak... Apa kau keberatan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamaku untuk berbicara?" tanya Aigis lagi. Anak itu mengangguk, Aigis berjalan menuju kursi panjang yang berada di dekat mereka dan duduk di sana. Minato mengikutinya dan duduk di sebelahnya. Aigis melepas earphone yang masih ia kenakan dari tadi untuk dapat mendengar lawan bicaranya lebih mudah.

"A― Itu! Uh... Bolehkah aku... meminjamnya, onee-san?" tanya Minato saat matanya menangkap sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Eh? Ini..?" Aigis ―yang agak terkejut dengan apa yang diminta Minato― mengangkat earphone tersebut. Minato mengangguk kuat, Aigis kemudian memberikan earphone itu kepada Minato. Minato segera menempelkan earphone tersebut di telinganya dan kelihatan menikmatinya.

"Aku suka lagu ini..." Minato menutup matanya dan menikmati lagu yang sedang didengarnya. Dia tersenyum, senyuman yang membuat Aigis semakin rindu dengan lelaki berambut biru itu.

"Kau... benar-benar mirip dengannya... Bukan hanya nama dan wajah... Bahkan lagu yang kalian suka pun sama." Aigis tersenyum, "... Ini seakan-akan... Dia hidup kembali..."

"... Apa onee-san masih mengharapkannya kembali?" tanya anak itu.

Aigis tertegun saat mendengar pertanyaannya. Apakah Aigis masih mengharapkan Minato kembali? Tentu saja iya! Aigis sangat ingin sekali untuk menemui Minato kembali dan menghabiskan waktu bersamanya seperti dulu. Tapi, itu sudah tidak mungkin, bukan? Lagipula, Aigis sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri bahwa ia tidak akan melihat ke belakang lagi... Tapi... Jika dia ditanya dengan pertanyaan seperti itu, maka ia akan menjawab,

"Ya... Aku ingin dia kembali."

_I__ want to return to the past..._

_I want to stop the time and treasure every single second I have with you.._

"Dia adalah alasan kami semua masih ada di sini―tidak, ini bukanlah suatu perasaan ingin balas budi. Dia mengajariku perasaan milik manusia ini. Aku kini dapat mengetahui betapa menyenangkannya memiliki teman dan bagaimana rasa sedih saat dia pergi. Dengan adanya dia, aku memiliki tujuan untuk hidup. Tujuan hidupku adalah... untuk melindunginya dan selau disisinya," pipi Aigis mulai basah oleh air mata yang mengalir dari kedua pelupuk matanya. "Tapi, kini tujuan itu tak dapat kupenuhi lagi..."

Minato hanya diam, tidak berkomentar apapun. Mungkin ia tahu bahwa sebenarnya Aigis belum selesai bercerita sehingga ia saat ini sedang menunggu kelanjutanya.

"Kini aku kosong... dan hampa... Aku sudah tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan lagi... Aku tahu... terus melihat ke belakang adalah salah, tapi aku―" Aigis berhenti dan tidak berniat melanjutkan kata-katanya. Air matanya masih mengalir perlahan melewati pipinya yang kemudian jatuh ke rok yang sedang ia kenakan.

Jalanan tidak begitu ramai, malahan bisa disebut sepi. Orang-orang yang melewati jalan itu sesekali menolehkan kepalanya ke Aigis. Apa mungkin karena Aigis yang sedang menangis dan ditemani seorang bocah kecil yang emo? Minato ―yang baru sadar bahwa Aigis sudah selesai bercerita― berdiri dan berjalan ke depan Aigis kemudian mengusap air matanya. Aigis menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap mata Minato.

"Apa onee-san tahu... bahwa melihat ke belakang dan berjalan mundur adalah hal yang sangat berbeda?" Aigis yang terpaku oleh perkataan Minato tidak menjawab apa-apa. Minato membalikkan tubuhnya, menyisipkan kedua tangannya di saku celana, dan mamandang langit biru yang cerah.

"Yang onee-san lakukan saat ini adalah berjalan ke belakang, mengejar masa lalu. Tapi, dikarenakan oleh sebuah dinding tebal yang memisahkan masa kini dan lalu, onee-san berniat menghancurkan dinding itu. Tapi, dinding itu tidaklah rusak ataupun menipis, yang ada malah dinding iru semakin kuat. Dan onee-san malah terpaku di situ dan tidak dapat bergerak sama sekali. Tidak dapat mundur... ataupun maju..." jelas Minato.

Aigis menundukkan kepalanya lemah, tak pernah ia sangka dia akan dinasehati oleh seorang anak kecil. Ya, dia sepertinya―tidak, pasti bukan anak kecil biasa. Dia adalah Minato Arisato, seorang _murid_ terpandai di Gekkoukan yang ketampanannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi. Banyak gadis-gadis di sekolah yang mengidolakan bahkan memuja-muja dia. Minato Arisato, seorang _teman_ yang sangat pendiam, tapi sebenarnya baik dan perhatian. Ia kadang bahkan menemani temannya yang bodoh melakukan hal-hal bodoh yang tidak berguna.Minato Arisato, seorang _leader _yang dengan beraninya memimpin mereka semua melawan shadow-shadow kuat. Bejalan di depan dan menebas setiap shadow yang menghalangi jalanya. Minato Arisato, seorang _manusia_... yang dengan ikhlas menjadikan dirinya sebagai sebuah segel agar dunia ini terselamatkan.

"Kalau saja onee-san hanya memandang ke belakang sesekali... maka semua tidak akan seperti ini. Menjalani hidup seperti biasa kemudian kadang-kadang menutup mata dan mengingat masa lalu. Mengingat setiap kenangan indah itu. Saat membuka mata, maka onee-san akan siap untuk melangkah maju lagi," Minato melirik ke arah Aigis yang kemudian membalikkan seluruh badannya ke arah tersebut. Minato agak menundukkan badannya agar ketinggian kepalanya sama dengan Aigis yang sedang duduk.

"... Bukankah kedua hal itu adalah hal yang sangat berbeda?"

_So, __I should just face reality and accept it?_

_Then... close my eyes for a second and reminisce about the past..?_

Air mata Aigis mengalir semakin deras, "K-Kau benar... Aku adalah sebuah android yang bodoh. Seharusnya aku tidak berharap terlalu banyak, karena itulah yang membuat aku terpaku di sini dan tidak dapat mundur ataupun maju. M-Maafkan aku..." Aigis menangis terisak dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Hal ini semakin menarik perhatian orang-orang yang lewat tapi, Aigis hanya membiarkan mereka.

Setelah beberapa lama Aigis menangis di sana, ia merasakan sebuah tangan yang besar dan kuat mengusap lembut kepalanya. Ia membelalakkan matanya dan menengadah ke atas.

Kekasihnya, Minato Arisato ―bukan Minato yang berumur 10 tahun itu― sedang berdiri di sana dan mengelus kepalanya dengan lembut. Sebuah tangan yang kuat, tapi dapat memancarkan suatu kelembutan dan kehangatan. Ia tersenyum, senyum yang paling indah yang pernah Aigis lihat terhias di wajah Minato.

"Berjanjilah padaku... Langkahkan kaki itu ke depan... Jangan khawatir... Aku akan selalu di sampingmu..."

Aigis menyunggingkan bibirnya, "... Ya... Aku janji..."

Minato perlahan menghilang dan tidak tersisa lagi. Aigis berdiri dan memandang ke langit, "Selamat tinggal... Minato-san..." Aigis menundukkan kepalanya dan menutup matanya untuk sesaat. Kemudian mengangkat kepalanya, ia mengusap air mata yang masih tersisa di wajahnya dan menghadap ke belakang.

'_Mungkin... Aku akan beli takoyaki sebelum aku pulang,_' batin Aigis. Ia kemudian berjalan menuju toko itu, orang tersebut memandang Aigis dengan tatapan aneh, "K-Kau... dari tadi berbicara dengan siapa?"

'_Eh?_'

"Apa kau tidak me―ah, tidak... Aku hanya berbicara pada diriku sendiri. Bukankah kita sering melakukan hal itu jika sedang ada masalah?" ucap Aigis sambil tersenyum.

"Ah, kau benar juga!" Aigis kemudian memesan takoyaki-nya dan membawanya pulang. Ia memakannya sambil berjalan pulang.

――――――――――

**A/N:** abal dan sangat-amat-teramat OOC. Yah, saya tahu. FFic yang benar-benar pointless, huh? Maaf, telah membuang waktu berharga anda untuk membaca cerita abal ini... gomen ne... Dan saya tahu... saat Minato menjelaskan tentang perbedaan 'melihat masa lalu dan berjalan mundur' itu tidak nyambung dan aneh. Padahal, saya berencana membuat bagian itu yang menyentuh hati (?) tapi yah, seperti biasa FAILED.

Oh well... Tinggalkan review, k? Agar tulisan saya yang buruk ini bisa berkembang ;)


End file.
